City Of Love
by Mrs.EmanMasenCullen
Summary: Bella is a writer who has come to Paris for some inspiration and Edward is the CEO of Cullen Enterprises,and has been forced to come to Paris to find love by his sister Alice.Full Summary inside ... please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

_**I was running and running over the river but nothing looked familiar...**_

_**Everything looked the same, I was going in circles...**_

_**But I had to get away **_**_they __were looking for me..._  
**

_**Someone tapped my shoulder and I screamed!!**_

_**He turned me around and said something but I couldn't understand what**_

_**All I remember seeing before i passed out were those green eyes, afraid and pleading...**_

_**For me to answer him or say anything but instead everything went black....**_

_**

* * *

**Okay so this is the prologue of my new story **City Of Love **I haven't finished my other story Kidnapped but I think I am going to start this one too before the idea is taken by someone else._

_This story is obviously a love story, with Bella and Edward.. The setting is in Paris, France._

_Edward and Bella meet up on the plane from Forks, where they both get pretty friendly with each other. Bella is a writer who has come to Paris for some inspiration so she can write her book, while Edward is a CEO of Cullen Enterprise, and has been forced to come to Paris to find love by his sister Alice and sister-in-law Rosalie. They get off the plane not knowing that they will meet soon who is stalking Bella and why is it keeping Edward up at night? ARE one of the French Bachelors going to get Bella Swan or will it be American CEO Edward Cullen? R&R  
_


	2. Goodbye Forks!

_**:**_

_**I can't believe that I am actually going to go to Paris,France! I was really excited and I haven't been excited for a long ever since Charlie and Renee's Death. For those who don't know me I am Bella Swan, I am 21 years old and have a degree in Literature,and I want to write a novel. But Every time I sit down at my laptop I have major author's block. Ever since my parents,Charlie and Renee Swan died I haven't exactly been able to write. After my parents died my mom's sister Jocelyn and her husband, my uncle, Luke took me in. They don't have children and wouldn't stand for me living alone so they adopted me as their own. Aunt Jocelyn and Uncle Luke are very supportive and loving they are really my second pair of parents. Aunt Jocelyn takes care of all the embarrassment that a mother would cause her daughter, and is always there when I need someone to talk to. And Uncle Luke is always there to make one of my dates squirm in place. He's an executive of some company in Seattle. Aunt Jocelyn spends time at home most of the time but she loves painting so it's not really a job, more of a hobby to her. Physically I have mud brown eyes and straight brown hair, my skin is really pale I could pass for a vampire... but I am not really what anyone would call beautiful more of a uniqueness. **_

_**"Bells hunny, are you ready? We better get going if you want to catch your flight on time." Yelled Aunt Jocelyn from downstairs.**_

_**"Coming Aunt.J, I'll be down in a second just looking for my laptop." I answered back.**_

_**"Well darling I don't think you will be finding it their, it's downstairs you were charging it remember?"**_

_**She was standing in the doorway with a gift bag in her hands...**_

_**"Hey what's that?"**_

_**"Well Bells this is a little something from your uncle and I and also a little something from your parents."**_

_**"O-kay..." I was sort of confused did she mean Charlie and Renee, what could they have possibly left me?**_

_**"Well since you will be in Paris I thought a designer bag should hold your belongings don't you? So I went out and got some Gucci!"**_

_**"Awww Aunt J you know I hate it when you throw away money like that on me!"**_

_**"Oh shush I have a lot of it to throw around and plus my daughter is a special gem that will not go around Paris looking like a tourist! okay are you ready for the gift from your uncle?"**_

_**"I guess so" She handed me two books and I couldn't help but laugh a little.**_

_**"Well I suppose you don't like my gift then is that right Bell you like your aunt's GUCCI purse better than my gift?"**_

_**There stood Uncle Luke, smiling in the doorway. He walked in towards me and I hugged him.**_

_**"Thank you and you know what maybe I do like your gift more than Aunt J's."**_

_**"Hey now lets not mock the purse shall we plus what are those books I didn't even get to see them."**_

_**I handed the books to her and she started laughing too.**_

_**"C'mon Luke are you serious, "100 ways to Keep French Men away" and " 500 cruel ways to turn down a French boy"**_

_**"Hey I will not have French men asking my beautiful daughter out just because I won't be there doesn't mean she can't say no."**_

_**"Awww thanks I love u guys sooooo much."**_

_**"We love you too Bella and we will come and visit you next week until then please stay out of the hospital okay hunny and call us if you need anything k?"**_

_**"I know and I love u both and can't wait for you to be there with me."**_

_**I genuinely smiled at my aunt and uncle, they had been my parents for a good 7 years. And knew me inside out and never made me feel as if I wasn't there own.**_

_**"OKay now the last gift is something Renee and Charlie would want you to have"**_

_**She told me to close my eyes and put a necklace around my neck and then gave me a little jewelry box.**_

_**"That necklace was your mother's, Charlie gave it to her after you were born, when you put it through the jewelry box it opens. Try it."**_

_**I looked at the necklace it was a gold heart and on the back it had an engraving it said C+R+B=4EVER and when she put it through the jewelry box it opened up and played a beautiful slow melody like a lullaby.**_

_**"It's beautiful isn't it I want you to keep it out of sight though, because the jewelry box and necklace are both real gold the box was made in Russia only one like it."**_

_**"Thank you, This means a lot to me."**_

_**"I know that's why I gave it to you hunny because I know that you will take very good care of it." said Aunt J. She really is the best she had tears in her eyes I hugged her and uncle Luke telling them that we would all be together as a family again in only 2 weeks.**_

_**"Okay now lets get you to the airport before you miss that flight to the City OF Love," She started giggling like a school girl while uncle Luke did not look to happy.**_

_**It was a 40 minute drive to the airport, and when I got out I felt the cool breeze and the rush of cars all around me. This was going to be hard, leaving everything and everyone I knew behind for a foreign country.**_

_**"Okay now I had your cell phone unlocked so you call me as soon as you land okay and when you have that stopover too, and do not talk to any strangers.."Specially not guys" cut in Uncle Luke. **_

_**I rolled my eyes I hugged him and he kissed me on my forehead. Then i went over to Aunt J she was in tears just like me and she hugged me gave me a kiss on each cheek and wiped my tears away from my face. **_

_**"We Love you Bells, Remember that okay honey."**_

_**I nodded and said to my surprise and probably theirs,"I love you too mom and dad., and I am going to miss you so much,"**_

_**I had never actually called them mom and dad this seriously always just joked with them right now though, I meant it. She hugged me tighter and dad joined in. It was like our family hug.**_

_**"We will be coming in exactly 2 hours okay, now you stay out of trouble and give us a call if you need anything okay?"**_

_**"I will I promise, Love you guys"**_

_**"Love you too."**_

_**I turned around and waved back to them before I turned towards the terminal in which people were starting to board.**_

_**"Excuse me is this the boarding line for flight 201 to Paris, France?" I asked.**_

_**"Yes it is." He was going to further elaborate when someone rude pushed through the line and knocked over the stranger's coffee all over my new sweater.**_

_**"Oh my god, ukhhh can't you watch where you are going!" The stranger seemed angry I didn't realize my sweater was ruined until he apologized and handed me a wad of tissue. **_

_**"I really am sorry miss, are you okay?"**_

_**"Yes yes I am fine thank you but I couldn't say the same about my sweater," I smiled and he laughed a musical laugh that just made me smile.**_

_**He was very handsome, had copper colored hair that I bet would shine in the sun, these mesmerizing green eyes that were taking my breath away, and a really cute lopsided grin that just seemed to add to his godlike beauty.**_

_**"By the way I am Edward, and you are?"**_

_**"Oh I am Bella, Bella Swan."**_

_**"So why would a beautiful girl like you be going to Paris at 5:50 a.m.?"**_

_**I blushed at him calling plain me beautiful. " I actually am going there because I need to be inspired to write my novel."**_

_**"Ah a writer, no wonder well I am pretty sure that Paris will bring that inspiration to you on a silver platter."**_

_**On the intercom they called that they were now going to be boarding first class to** **P**__**aris, France. So I stood up ready to say goodbye when he got up too.**_

_**"So your going to be first class to ?" asked Edward**_

_**"Yah, So maybe we'll end up on the same seats," I said he smiled at me and we started walking towards the desk ready to bored the Plane and oh god I prayed please let our seats be right next to each other...  
**_


	3. Hello Paris and Stranger

EPOV:

**_Bella that's her name she was the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I felt bad about ruining her sweater but instead of feeling mad at the guy who pushed me, I felt a gratefulness towards him because without dropping my coffee on her sweater I wouldn't have ever talked to her. She wasn't very self observed like most of the girl's I have met, she was simple and plain and did not jut out her beauty to everyone around her. I could tell by the way she blushed when i said she was beautiful. I noticed that she got up when they called first class to board, maybe hopefully we would be seated next to each other. I hope we were seated next to each other I would have an excuse to talk to her throughout the whole flight. My seat number was A2 the air hostess seated me and then she took Bella's ticket and read A3. Yes I screamed in my head Thank you God!!! "Your seat is right here ma am." said the air hostess. Bella did not notice me until after she sat down and I gathered up enough courage to say,"Hello stranger!"_**

**_"Oh my God Edward you could've given me a heart attack." She smacked me with a pillow._**

**_"I' m sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, you just seemed lost in thought."_**

**_"It's okay, I was just thinking about my uncle and anyways tell me about yourself."_**

**_This was a newfound confidence in me I could tell just by looking at her that fate had something in store for us._**

**_"Well, my name is Edward Cullen, I am the CEO of my father's company, Cullen Enterprises. My sister Alice and her husband Jasper want me to come to Paris so they could you know see their brother after so many years."  
_**

**_No way am I going to tell her that Alice thinks that i need someone in my life and that was why she wanted me to come to Paris so she could play matchmaker with me. Bella would think I was some creepy guy that couldn't find a girl for himself. I just decided I didn't want to no one has exactly caught my eye before._**

_Please fasten yours seat belts we are ready to take off in 5 minutes._

_**We fastened our seat belts and waited for the plane to take off and somewhere in that waiting time I fell into a deep sleep dreaming about the sweet, gentle girl next to me. In my dream we were already in Paris and we were walking hand in hand around the Eiffel Tower. Unfortunately that's one the air hostess decided to wake me up and ask me if I wanted anything to drink.**_

_**"Excuse me Miss? Miss?"**_

_**"Let her sleep please I'm sure she doesn't want to be woken." I stated matter-of-factly. She looked at me and then nodded and left.**_

_**Bella looked so peaceful as she slept.. so angelic and breathtakingly beautiful. I wondered if she had a boyfriend when she started mumbling something. I thought she had woken up but her eyes were still closed so I figured she was sleep talking. I couldn't make out what she said but I was pretty sure she said my name. That put a goofy smile on my announced that we would be landing in an hour. I wanted to wake Bella up so badly but decided against that.**_

_**BPOV:**_

_**"Edward?" I called as soon as I woke up, I had a bad feeling about going to Paris all of a sudden. I had a bad dream it started out great me and Edward were walking around the Eiffel Tower, but then the scene changed and I was running really fast and there was a group of guys behind me laughing. I tripped and someone caught me... but then for some reason my eyes opened and I seemed to be looking into the most piercing green eyes ever.**_

_**"Are you okay Bella? Why are you shivering?"**_

_**"N.. no I am fine just a bad dream i guess, How long was I asleep?"**_

_**" About hmmm 2 hours since I woke 're about to land in 30 minutes now."**_

_**" Oh okay."**_

_**The rest of the ride he didn't say anything and nor did I even though i would see him glancing at me from the corner of his eyes every now and then.**_

_Please fasten your seat belts we are about to land._

_**I fastened my belt as did Edward. I waited for us to land because I hated the landing part, it made me feel like I was in an earthquake.**_

_**I closed my eyes and held my breath until I heard someone say my name..."Bella?" he asked it was Edward .**_

_**"Yes Edward."**_

_**"Are you okay you seem really pale and your killing your knuckles." he asked in that velvety voice of his.  
**_

_**"Uh- yeah I am okay I just really hate the landing part. It's silly."**_

_**"No no I hate the landing too it makes my ears pop that's painful." **_

_**He slid his hand through mines and when we landed he squeezed my hand I squeezed plane came to an abrupt stop. I was getting up to get my bag out when my foot caught on to the blanket underneath me I was waiting for the impact of my seat to hit me, but it never came instead I felt two strong arms around my waist pulling me back up.**_

_**"Are you okay?"**_

_**"Yah I'm fine happens a lot, I am usually ready for the impact but Thanks for catching me." I smiled up at him he looked like a Greek god standing next to me, Jane.**_

_**"So where are you staying in Paris?"**_

_**"Oh I am staying at the Hilton right now but in about 2 days I will be moving into my aunt and uncle's house." I answered back truthfully. damn what was wrong with me he could be some murderer for all I knew.**_

_**"The one by the Eiffel Tower?" he asked**_

_**Should I tell him or not he seems like a really nice guy I don't think he would murder me?**_

_**"Ummm ya that's the one," He was deep in thought... he didn't even notice the air hostess looking him up and down like a piece of meat. I felt a bit jealous at this. Hmph stupid French Blondie.**__(No offense to any blondies)_

_** The Charles de Gaulle airport was really humongous if the baggage claim didn't have all those signs I would have surely gotten lost and ofourse if Edward wasn't there..I only had 2 bags so they were easy to find and then we headed out towards the exit. I went over to the taxi line to hail a taxi but Edward stopped me.**_

_**"You're going to leave in a taxi? You do know that the Hilton is a good 45 minutes away right?"**_

_**"Yes I actually do know that my uncle told me that but that is where my car is so I have to take some form of transportation unless you think I should walk?"**_

_**He laughed as he picked up my bags and put them in the trunk of one of the taxis.**_

_**"Well that's a good point I guess this is goodbye then."**_

_**"Right , goodbye." I gave him my hand but instead of shaking it he kissed it and said "Au Revoir." **_

_**I walked into the taxi and dazed out until I cursed at myself and at him for not exchanging addresses and the most handsome guy who has every spoken to me and I didn't even get his number. Aunt J would be pissed which reminded me I have to call them once I get to the hotel. I looked up and saw us pass Palace de la Concorde and then the Picasso Museum and last but not least I saw the beautiful Eiffel then my hotel came into view and it was gorgeously awesome just like the rest of Paris.**_

_**"Excusez-moi madame, nous sommes ici." said the driver.**__**(Translation in English: "Excuse me Madam we are here." )**_

_**Thankfully I had brushed up on my French before I left Forks so I understood what he said and answered, "combien?" (Translation: How much)**_

_** I paid him the money and got out of the taxi a bell boy came and took my two bags, I went to the counter gave my name in and credit card number and they gave me a key to my room. I stumbled into my room and gave the bellboy a tip, after he left I made myself some coffee. I was so tired, but instead of sleeping I called aunt J and Uncle Luke talked to them for 30 minutes and then after all of that I felt like going sightseeing. I got dressed in my skinny jeans,a black aeropostle shirt, my BDG shawl collar cardigan over my shirt because it would get cold later on, and put on my black guess boots.**_

_**I was getting off the elevator when I bumped into him... Oh my god what the hell was HE doing here!!  
**_


	4. Fate plays many tricks

**_BPOV:_**

**_"Bella?.. Bella Swan?"_**

**_"Yes?" I Turned to see the most distrurbing sight even there stood my ex-boyfriend Nathan right there, he was also the person who was to help publish my ofcourse how could anyone have time when they're screwing someone every night behind there girlfriend's back!_**

**_"Oh my god I m so glad to see you here.. what are you doing here in Paris?"_**

**_"Oh nothing I am just here for a bit of inspiration so I can write up my book you know."_**

**_"Ok so do you think you have enough time to fit in some coffee with an old friend?"_**

**_"I' m really sorry Nathan but I can't right now, I actually have to be somewhere at the moment, maybe later. okay?"_**

**_"Yah sure bye Bella it was nice seeing you." _**

**_Was that hurt I saw flash through his eyes? I felt bad now for lying to him and making him feel bad, but how in the world are you supposed to be nice to your ex? Oh well it's not like I knew where I was going so I picked up a coffee from one of the many cafes and walked towards the Eiffel Tower. As I was walking I looked around and saw couples all around me holding hands, kissing, and all these romantic things. What made it even more amazing was the beautiful lights of the Eiffel Tower in front of me it was like it brought out all the romance in the night. I wasn't watching where I was going, I was lost in thought when BAM! I barged right into someone.I got up and saw that I had a big stain on my jeans from my coffee which was now on the ground and someone was looking down at me with a very worried look._**

**_"Oh my god I am sooo..." I started but was cut off by the oher girl she was really pretty short and had cropped black hair but looked petite and was walking with an equally handsome guy he had blue eyes and blonde hair._**

**_"Oh no no it was my fault I just didn't see you coming around the corner. I am truly sorry, is there anyway i could possibly make it up to you?"_**

**_She was so sweet it wasn't even really her fault, it was mostly my fault after all it was me who hadn't been watching where I was going._**

**_"Oh no really maam it's not your fault and I am fine." I replied I was going to walk away when she came up to me and gave me a big smile and offered me her hand._**

**_"My name is Alice what's yours?"_**

**_"Ummm... my name is Bella."_**

**_"Oh don't worry I am not some creepy stranger I was just thinking maybe you would accompany my boyfriend and me to dinner, we're meeting my brothers and sister-in-law there and I really do want to make it up to you."_**

**_"I guess so but I will need to change first you do realize that right?"_**

**_"Yah sure sure you could change and meet us there I will give you the address k and gimme your cell number.I think we will become good friends Bella."_**

**_"Okay well this is my number." I handed her the piece of paper and hotel suite number, she seemed harmless and sweet,plus she had a huge family._**

**_"okay then I will wait for you Bella k?"_**

**_"Okay Alice." I felt like I knew Alice from somewhere I just couldn't remember where.I walked back to the hotel deep in thought._**

**_APOV:(Alice's point of view)_**

**_"Hey Edward tell Rose that I found someone, I want you to meet her she's a sweet girl and I could tell that she wasn't a snobby kind of French girl, I invited her to meet us there and dont you dare try to get ot of this Edward Cullen because so far I have thrown 3 girls at you and you didn't meet any one of them!"_**

**_"Okay Alice, but I really don't want to, you know I hate blind dates."_**

**_"Blind dates? Edward when was the last time you went on a date?"_**

**_"Umm... Alice I think we're breaking up... I am growing through a tunnel. Sorry ."_**

**_Stupid guy thinks every girl is just too good for him. But i had a feeling Bella would be just right, plus she was American I could tell by the clothes, walking, and accent. And she was simple and very gorgeous I was sure Edward would just like her. Alice you're a genious, I smiled to myself and at Jasper and we walked towards the restraunt hand in hand._**

**_EPOV:_**

**_Alice had so far thrown three girls at me and I hadn't liked any one of them I didn't even meet them, juts by looking at them I could tell they were some of those artificial money whacking, showy girls. Which I seriously was not intereste in. There was only one girl I wanted to see right now and I was sooo stupid that I didn't even get her contact number. Yesterday I had been seriouly pissed at myself for letitng Bella just leave like that, without gettin a number or hotel address or something. Now Alice wants me to see some other girl when the only girl i wnated to see was nowhere to be found! This is frustrating._**

**_"So who's My Bella?" asked Rosalie from behind. I jumped I didn't know she was standing behind me hell I didn't even know she had arrived. Then walked in my precious sister Alice, i got up took a deep breath and hugged her and nodded politely to her babling about how she was sure that this girl was for me and that She would be getting a wedding together for us in juts a couple of months, and that we were going to be in love and she would have a new best friend. The way that girl thought and made up a future was extremely shocking, becuse when Alice talks it's better to just listen and nod._**

**_The restraunt bell rang agian my breath caught in my throat in my head at this time I just wanted to kiss Alice, she had found my Bella for me without me even telling her, my mouth fell open as I took her in a second time she looked even more beautiful, but I didn't like the way all these French men were drooling over MY she wasn't mine... yet. She looked around and waved at Alice then she looked at me and her mouth went open to out of shock or surprise I was not sure. Alice gave me a sly grin and said into my ear,"Told you she was gorgeous and stop drooling you might disgust her and then no wedding for you." I xlosed my mouth and smiled at Bella and she smiled too. I got out of my seat and headed towards the door to see my beautiful date who I was pretty sure did not know this was a date. This was perfect this time I would not let the chance slide I would get her conact number and get to know her better. Fate plays many games but brings you what you desire most:)_**

* * *

Okay so this is the 3d chapter I hope you guys like it, i just came back from watching Twlight the movie it was awesome btut no offense to Jacob fans Jake looked really ugly :( Rob PATINSON did good acting though overall I loved the movie. WATCH IT KK!! and tell me if I should bring Jacob into the story. R&R let me know what you think unil next time Love yall bye oooh and Happy Twilight Day !!!!! ;)


	5. Surprise Surprise

BPOV:

I walked into the restaurant pleased with my outfit, I was glad Aunty J had made me pack this red halter top, with that black layered mini skirt, they looked cute together, but it was cold here so I put over my jean jacket with it, and the put on my black suede high heeled boots. It was weird because Alice had said to dress casual but semi-formal, how can a person dress in both of those categories? Well this cafe was not too far so i decided to walk. I walked in hoping it was the right cafe, I spotted Alice jumping up in the back with Jasper and someone else whose back was turned to me, I was wondering if I looked to plain and saw all the looks I was getting from all the guys in the cafe. Just then the guy who Alice was talking to turned around, it was Edward Cullen, the guy from the plane. I couldn't believe my eyes I was so shocked to see him here. What a small world? He started grinning that lopsided grin that he gave me before I sat in the taxi. It made my heart flutter, he started walking over to me and I met him halfway.

"Hey, I didn't know you knew my sister Alice." he said in that velvety voice of his.

"Hey yourself, I actually don't she dropped my coffee on me and then decided to make it up by forcing me to dress up and meet her at this cafe, but how do you know Alice?"

I actually got a little freaked out from the wolf whistle behind me, the guy sounded like a pervert. Edward looked like he wanted to break something his knuckles were turning white.

"Hey are you okay?' I asked a bit worried.

"Yah, I'm fine can we sit down now please?" He seemed to be begging with his eyes, he seemed worried a little protective but I sat down. Alice came over and gave Edward a whole list of what to make me eat, because she had to go to their sister-in-laws house. She said to have fun since we already got to know each other and to buy me a coffee on Alice.

"So Bella, are you busy tomorrow?" Wow he really put it out there I thought to myself he seemed to be worried that I would reject him.

"No I was just going to go to the Picasso Museum and Palace de la Concorde."

"Well, I was wondering if you would, I know we just met and everything and don't know each other much, but I would really like to get to know you better, and it would be awesome if you could come...

"Edward Yes! I will come with you tomorrow."

"Really? Wow okay well just give me the address to your hotel and I will come get you tomorrow, because I have been meaning to go to the Picasso museum, too."

"Okay well then I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then."

"Okay are you ready to go oh wait do you want any coffee courtesy of Alice." He gave me that smile and I couldn't help but say yes just to see him smile.

We walked down the narrow streets toward the Hilton, he insisted on dropping me off and said that it would make it easier for him to come pick me up tomorrow.

"Okay well this is the hotel Edward, thanks a lot, do you want to go up for a while?"

"No it's okay you look exhausted you probably want to go to sleep, and don't mention it bella." He smiled and leaned in he pecked me on the cheek and before leaving me whispered into my ear, "Don't wear that skirt again, or I might have to hurt the French guy's here."

I shivered from his cool breath and he waited for me to go in and then waved at me as I entered the elevator. That was the best night ever.

_**EPOV:**_

_**I can not believe that I had said that to her, stupid stupid Edward, now she'll think that I'm some aggressive over protective guy and will never go out with me. I really liked Bella and wanted to do something special for her to show her how much I liked her. This wasn't normal for me I didn't usually like girls and was never attracted to anyone like I am to her. There's just something different about her. I knew Alice left us alone on purpose and that she would be waiting to jump me at the house... And I was right.**_

_**"So Edward how was your night? Anything you want to share with me? Did you like bella? Are you going to go see her again?"**_

_**"Woah woah one at a time Alice, my night was great thank you, no there is nothing I want to share with you, I did like Bella since I already know her and yes I will be seeing her again tomorrow."**_

_**"Wow you're almost as quick as me but I answer way faster, anyways see and you said every girl I picked was wrong for you."**_

_**"Yeah well Bella's different and you didn't exactly look for her you dropped boiling hot coffee onto her Alice and dragged her into a blind date without even her approval."**_

_**"Oh whatever she probably wants to thank me unlike you. And plus I just know me and Bella are going to be best friends, and we will go shopping, and I'll go find her a cute blond guy like Jasper, who had blue eyes and appreciates me for setting me up since you obviously..."**_

_**"I didn't say i didn't appreciate you and don't you dare, I had a hard time keeping my temper in check with all those French men, winking at bella, and wolf whistling, I don't think I could take a blond haired blue eyed person. Alice do you think she likes me?" I asked a bit nervously Alice smiled at me and nudged me with her elbow.**_

_**"Obviously she was practically as shocked and happy as you, Bella doesn't seem like the type that goes for the blond-haired blue-eyed angel, she seems more of the copper haired green-eyed type, or she would've noticed the French men who were drooling over her. Don't worry dear brother of mines I liked her and I know she liked you."**_

_**"You really think so? I asked to spend the day with her tomorrow. She was going to Picasso and Palace de la Concorde so i told her I would pick her up in the morning and then I m thinking about taking her on a boat ride on the Seine River. Is that good Alice?"**_

_**"Good? that's great! Stop acting like you're in third grade just go with your heart Was made just for you she won't go anywhere I can see a love bond between both of you. it sounds romantic by the way I am sure Bella will love it.  
**_

_**"Okay thanks Alice, and help me choose out what to wear in the morning." I left her there with her mouth open, I NEVER asked Alice for help on clothes she tends to get a little crazy, but for bella I would endure the torture. I would endure anything for my sweet Bella.**_


	6. Date and Likeness

EPOV:

"Edward wakey wakey!!"

"Ughhh Alice please leave I was having the best dream…"

"Oooh it was probably about Bella wasn't it, fine since you don't want to get up I'll just go help Emmet dress up for his DATE with Rosalie."

The evil little pixie, she knew I would get out of bed if she reminded me about my date with my angel. After all I did spend all night dreaming about Bella. I wanted to woo her off her feet and just want her to be with me until the world came to an end. I started getting out of bed when I heard Alice scream my name.

"What?" I yelled back, can't a guy even daydream about the girl he was crushing on without being interrupted.

"Well, I was just going to say that it's 1 pm and that if you want to pick Bella up a bit early I could give you her number. But since you seem to be being so rude and cranky I don't think I want to anymore."

She started getting out of bed when I stopped her and of course apologized.

"It's okay Eddie we can all be a pain in the bonkers some times, but its okay I forgive you by the way we were all planning to go to "Runes" for a few drinks, so I was thinking to invite Bella if that's okay with you?"

She was actually asking me this could not be good, I really didn't like the idea of my angel being surrounded by all these drunken hounded men who she might actually like more than me. While I was pondering this Alice took my silence as a yes and started throwing out clothes at me like a maniac. Now I actually remembered why I never asked Alice for help with my clothes.

"Okay so Edward I was thinking…"

And that was the start of my very tiresome morning. I zoned Alice out and thought about Bella, which almost bought a smile to my face. ALMOST!

_BPOV:_

_Paris was beautiful, I had woken up in the morning to a beautiful sight, The Eiffel tower. I got out of bed ordered some coffee from room service and decided to take a quick shower. While I poured my strawberry shampoo onto my hair I thought about Edward, he was really sweet and I really liked him. Oh and we had a date today, well kind of a date, I mean he did ask me to go out with him didn't he?I dried my hair thinking about Edward when my cell phone started ringing._

"_Hello, Bella?"asked a familiar voice._

"_Yes, this is her speaking, may I ask whose speaking." I knew I had heard that voice before I just couldn't remember where thanks to thoughts of Edward Cullen running around my head. _

"_Oh Bella this is Alice, Alice Cullen."_

"_Oh Hey Alice sorry I just zoned out a bit, how are you?"_

"_I'm great thanks, Bella I wanted to invite you to come with us tomorrow night; we were planning to go to Runes for a few drinks. Do you think you could make it?"_

"_Ummm yeah sure Alice that would be nice, but I don't think I know where this club is."_

"_Oh don't worry I'll just have Edward pick you up. Well I have to go Bella there seems to be a problem with my clothes. I will talk to you later k, __Au revoir!"_

"_Bye Alice, see you later."_

_A problem with her clothes? Maybe she mismatched them or something. I didn't get time to even pull my hair into a bun; someone was knocking on the door. I opened it probably looking like a mess. "Excuse me, room no.564, you ordered coffee Madame?"_

"_Yes thank you, just have it charged onto my bill please."_

_He nodded and left I had my coffee in peace and started getting ready for my "date". I pulled on my Angie V-neck Sequin Halter top, pulled on my skinny jeans, and started looking through my bags for my matching shoes and a nice coat. I finally found my long black Gucci coat. And thank the lords I found my matching Kwinn shoes. As soon as I pulled on my shoes I took my hair out of its messy clutch and put it into a nice tight bun, applied a little gold eye shadow and a tint of plum lip gloss, put some mascara on and finally looked awesome and ready to drop Edward dead ____ And on time my hotel room phone rang, " there is a young man by the name of Cullen here to see you."_

"_Thank You, I'll be right down."I answered. I made sure I had my purse and tucked my room card into my purse and walked towards the elevator._

_But before I could even press the down button the elevator doors opened revealing…_

_**AN: I was tempted to stop here but I won't since I haven't updated in forver :) I hope you guys like with the story now:)**_

_"Oh, well what a surprise"_

_There stood Edward looking a bit ashamed for I guess not waiting downstairs._

_"Sorry, its just that you were taking a long time so I thought maybe something bad happened." He looked away a. but _

_"Awww that's so sweet, sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting downstairs I was just making sure I had everything." I replied the best i could without looking at him for too long, he looked so handsome that I could just kiss him. And he was supposed to be the one dropping dead not me._

_"Not your fault, cmon lets get the way You look very gorgeous today Bella," He said, he offered me his arm and we both rode the elevator down smiling at each other. _

_"So I was thinking we take a walk around the Eiffel Tower first, if that is okay with you." _

_"Sure that sounds like fun, I haven't exactly had a chance to go around the Eiffel tower yet, anyways." I answered. We walked towards the Eiffel Tower hand in hand, watching the lights dance around his face, he looked so angelic like a vampire almost his pale skin looked godly in the changing lights.I had also caught him staring at me twice._

_Then a little boy walked up to me with a bunch of red roses in his hands. "Would you like to buy one madame?" I took one look at the inncoent child and was reaching for my purse when Edward whisked out his wallet and bought all of the roses. The child looked overjoyed."Merci monsieur!" _

_"That was really nice of you to buy all the roses," I started but he silenced me by placing the bouquet of roses into my hands and giving me a lopsided grin. _

_"It was nothing, the boy looked like a hard worker, and well your skin looks beautiful with the roses, like a true French maiden."he teased.I looked down trying to hide my blush but Edward caught it._

_"Bella you look beautiful don't hide your face like that." he put a finger underneath my chin and raised it back up to his face level. I leaned in as did he when the lights for the Eiffel Tower changed and a set of fireworks went off in the distance. Edward moved back, took my hands in his and said that we should get going._

_"Let's get something to eat okay," I nodded my head still upset that we didn't kiss and that he moved away from he didn't like me and was doing a speed date thing. We walked in awkward silence to the restraunt, it was a small Italian Restraunt called La Bella. Our hostess showed us to our table, and giving Edward a little too much attention for my liking._

_And then walked in our waiter he was a blonde with blue eyes. "May I take your order miss?" he asked, his eyes roaming my body. I thought I heard a low growl come from Edward. _

_"Bella and I will just start off with the appetizer. Thank you." Edward interupted, he looked jealous, and well our waiter looked scared._

_"Y.Y..yes sir." He scurried off and I couldn't help it I let a laugh escape my mouth._

_"You look very cute when you jealous Eddie."I teased trying to lighten his mood and erase the anger._

_" I am not jealous, I just didn't like the way he was looking at you." he stated._

_"Oh wow Edward, you looked like you were about to jump the poor guy."_

_"I wouldve if he hadn't left in such a hurry, I don't like people hitting on my girl," he stated._

_My eyes went wide and I saw him realize what he just said, as his breath hitched... "I will be right back from the ladies room." I the hell is wrong with me he would probably think that I don't like him. Wait do I like him? Ofcourse I like him... I was taking way too much time in the bathroom I should go now and make him aware of the fact that I shared the same feelings for him. I was about to go right back into the bathroom when I slipped on some water and went flying right into soemone's arms._

_"You can't seem to stay out of trouble for long can you," It was Edward thank god._

_"And you can't stop saving me can you," I said teasingly. He smiled the crooked grin that I loved and was about to say something. But I stopped him by putting my finger to his lips and silencing him._

_"I' m sorry for running to the restroom like that, I didn't mean it as rejection or anything, it's just that I like you Edward, and you may not feel the same but I understand."_

_He looked shocked, damn I knew I was being to straightforward now he probably didn't want anything to do with me but instead he pulled me in for a hug._

_"I like you too Bella, I didn't mean to drop it on you like a bomb, but I just didn't know how to say it and then it just came out." he smiled at me and I smiled at right there and then I knew that Edward and me were meant to be. I knew my feelings were deeper then just liking him but I wasn't going to tell him that._

_"Let's go eat because then I have a surprise for you after that." I nodded and we walked back to our table hand in this time I saw that Edward made it a point to show Mike, our waiter that I was his girl and only his... _

**AN:Please tell me how this chapter is, I hope you like it :) And read the new story No Time For Love okay don't forget to r&R.I m going to Orlando Florida for a few days so i won't get to update muhc but as soon as I come back I will try to update YOU to all the reviewers you guys rock! Keep reviewing and tell me what you think about the new story and this chapter **

* * *


	7. Shocked Girlfriend

**AN: Hey! I am finally back my authors block is gone and I have some very nice new ideas...So let's see how you guys like Ch. to all my reviewers and author alert people thank you soooo much and I apologize for not updating soon. I hope you enjoy Ch.7 :) And OMG i just watched Eclipse today and it was soooooo awesome Taylor Lautner looked HOT! and Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart also looked pretty good ...Stewart actually looked prettier and did a better job than she did in New Moon and Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7:**

**BPOV:**

**After we had dinner, Edward took me to see the Eiffel Tower and let me tell you it looked beautiful, and being there with Edward just multiplied the beauty by a million! **

**He took a hold of my hand while we were walking by the river, the Seine River looked so peaceful and it reminded me of the time when I went to La Push with Charlie and his friend Billy.**

**"Edward have you ever been to Paris before?"I asked**

**"Yah I come and go for business, my dad likes me to stay on top of stuff at the office, and well my brothers and sister are here so they decided to drag me here too."**

**He was about to say something else but I saw a shooting star. "Ooooooh a shooting star!" I pointed up to the star and while I made a wish, I felt someone watching me.I turned to see Edward looking at me with a crooked grin on his face.**

**"What?" I asked..."Nothing, you just reminded me of Alice for a second there." he answered, and I ofcourse had to blush at his comment. While we were walking a little boy walked up to Edward," Would you like to buy a rose for your girlfriend?" he asked. The little boy was so cute, his blue eyes were full of innocence. I'm guessing Edward felt the same way because he purchased every single rose the boy had, and he let him keep the little boy walked away in a cheerful mood.**

**"That was a really sweet thing to do..." I said, I turned around to look at him and he took my hand, placing all the roses in my hands.**

**"A beautiful lady deserves to hold beautiful flowers.."he said.**

**"T..t..thank you, but seriosuly that was a very sweet thing to do..." He smiled at me and took my free hand, we walked hand in hand quietly just admiring the beauty of the city.**

**I had this eerie feeling of being watched though, and for some reason it was really starting to bother me, Edward led me back to my hotel, and he walked me all the way to my hotel room.**

**"So I had a lot of fun tonight Bella and I would really like for you to ya know maybe come over tomorrow or we could go out somewhere..." I had a feeling he was going to keep babbling so I just decided to be confident and kissed him, and OMG it was the most amazing kiss I had ever had and believe me I would know...My legs felt like Jello and I knew he was supporting my weight when he pushed me against the door. He kissed me back with just as much passion, his tongue begging for entrance which i gladly gave. My fingers somehow ended up in his hair, and I moaned his name out..."Edward.." he pulled away slowly, "God Bella, your going to be the death of me."he said. **

**I smiled up at him and he kissed me again slower this time,and that is when the most embarrassing thing happened, the damn door opened and you will never guess who stepped out of there...**

****AN: I was going to just leave it there but then I decided to continue because I seriously just got hit with so many ideas, and because I haven't updated in forever..:P***

**EPOV:**

**"Nathan!" Bella looked very shocked and quite disturbed by this guy, who seemed to be just as shocked to see Bella on the floor of his hotel room.**

**"Umm excuse us we were umm... just about to leave anyways." I tried to smooth talk my way out of this but obviously this Nathan guy had other plans.**

**"No wait, Bell who is this and what the hell were you doing I thought someone was at the door?"**

**Who the hell did he think he was, questioning her like that,he looked familiar though I remembered seeing him downstairs when Bella and I were leaving. He was staring at her with a look full of lust. And that made me tighten my arm around her waist. That also did not go unnoticed by .**

**"Nate, that's none of your business, I'm guessing that you have something to get back to, so we are going to leave...bye.." Bella muttered.**

**"Bell wait.." He put a hand on her shoulder and I could feel her stiffen next to me, I decided that this was going too far, and that Bella wouldn't mind if I just took things into my own hands from here.**

**"Excuse me, Nathan? right, well for starters I would really appreciate if you would remove your hand from my girlfriend's arm and second I think she said we were leaving so please go back to your evening and excuse us." I said with too much confidence. And i walked out of there with my "girlfriend" looking very shocked.**


	8. Nightmares

AN: Well I am going to try and upload one more chapter today, and I realize that I forgot to place a disclaimer on my last chapter so..

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, everything is Stephanie Myers.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

**BPOV:**

**I can not believe that he called me his girlfriend, did Edward really think of me as girlfriend material ? I was afraid to look at him but he still hadn't let my waist go, so I decided to take the risk and looked at him. "Edward ?" **

**"I'm sorry Bella, I just thought that I should help you out of the situation, you looked extremely uncomfortable with him there, and I'm just sorry. I didnt mean to call you my girlfriend" He was talking in such a rush that I was once again taking to long to answer and he ofcourse thought I was mad at him.**

**"Edward, I am totally ok, and I am not mad at you, God if anything I'm sorry for going all zombie on you and not handling things the way I should have."**

**"Well, this is your room Bella.."**

**"Would you like to come in Edward, maybe have some coffee before you leave?" I was so nervous that he was going to reject the offer and just run in the opposite direction. Thank you Nathan for ruining my relationship which hasn't even started yet.**

**"Sure, I would love to."**

**I unlocked the door and I told Edward to take a seat and that I would be back, I quickly went into my room and took out my maroon v-neck shirt from Express, and threw it on quickly,and pulled my hair into a messy looking bun, and finally i took of my death trap heels.I walked into the sitting room of my suite and saw Edward relaxing in front of the tv. **

**I sat down next to him, expecting the questions from him.**

**He turned off the tv and turned towards me, taking my hand he pulled my chin up, so that he could see my eyes. "Bella, who was that guy?" **

**"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that, well for starters he was my partner for writing my novel, and then soon we started dating, and then you know he asked me to be his girlfriend, but then after like 3 months, he started becoming really distant and then one day when I went to his apartment to surprise him, I found him with another girl...he was cheating on me." everything was quite, except for the waterfall of tears falling down my face, Edward wiped the tears away and kissed me on the cheek.**

**"You didn't deserve that Bella, you were too good for him,I promise I will never let anything harm you ever again." He pulled me against him and I hugged him hard, I dont even remember what happened after that, I felt like I was being carried but I was too tired to open my eyes. I felt myself hitting the soft bed, but I didnt want to be alone, I knew that I wouldn't be able to go to sleep tonight if Edward left.**

**"Edward?" I called out. I do not know if I was dreaming or if in reality my mind was awake, but I heard a reply.**

**"Yes love?"**

**He called me love, I already knew I loved him back, but maybe he was just being nice because I was such a wreck right now...the thought itself saddened me but I opened my eyes to see very worried green orbs looking at me.**

**"Are you ok love?"**

**"Uh-huh will you please stay with me tonight, I don't want to be here by myself tonight." I whispered.**

**All that hurt and pain was coming back to me, the feeling of rejection that I had put myself into believing thanks to Nathan had came back, and Edward was the only one who could make them go away.**

**EPOV:**

**"Anything that helps make you feel better love," I couldn't deny her anything, especially not my company. I would stay with her for as long as she wanted me to be here.**

**She was sound asleep, but I could hear her mumbling something,I guess Bella sleep talked.**

**"Edward... dont leave me..." she whispered, I tightened my hold around her and pulled her closer to my chest and she quieted down, maybe feeling my presence calmed her.**

**I felt wrong being in the same bed as her, almost like I was taking advantage of the situation...my mother had taught me better than that, I was a gentlemen.**

**I started laying Bella down on her pillow but she started clasping my shirt, I very softly layed her down, waited for her to calm down, unclasped my shirt, and got off the bed. I didnt want to leave her alone tonight so I called Alice to let her know about the situation, and turned the tv on, I dont know when I drifted off, dreaming of the angel in the other room who I was slowly falling in love with.**

**I woke up with a start, hearing a whimper from Bella's room, I quickly rushed into her room.**

**"Bella! Bella, its just a nightmare, c'mon get up..."**

**She opened her chocolate brown eyes, I got lost in them for a minute before I realized that she was shivering,"It was so scary Edward, I was alone, and I thought they were going to kill me." she whispered.**

**Who was going to kill her..?**

**"It was just a nightmare love, you're ok."**

**She soon fell asleep but she left me awake wondering why she was having such nightmares, but this time when I tried to get her to unclasp my shirt, she didn't and so I just decided to lay there with her for the time being. When I woke up later on Bella was no longer in my arms and it was pouring cats and dogs outside, and I just naturally panicked...**

**"Bella?"**

**"Bella is not available at the moment please leave a message after the beep... beep"**

**

* * *

AN: So how was it? R&R guys and tell me how you liked it... I was thinking of making it longer but now I just want to submit this much. Hopefully I will be able to get another chapter in this weekend..Thank You to all the story alerters :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Well for starters, to all my readers and followers thank you so much for all the reviews and personal messages. I am really really sorry for not updating in literally forever, please forgive me. I actually had gone through some very personal problems and had lost the passion to write, but I am back! And will try my very best to update the story at least once every week or every two weeks. Let me know how you guys think the story is progressing, if there is any criticism I am always open to hearing about it. Once again, I am sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. Now without further ado on to the story.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mines, even Luke and Jocelyn are extracts from The Mortal Instruments, and Nathan is my own creation so I guess I hold rights to him :P

Chapter 9:

RECAP:

**"Bella?"**

**"Bella is not available at the moment please leave a message after the beep... beep"**

EPOV:

"Bella!" I yelled, possibly more loudly than I should have. But it wasn't really my fault she really scared me, after those nightmare of hers I was afraid that she had ran off somewhere.

She looked up with those big brown eyes, and I automatically felt bad for making her feel upset like that because of me.

"I'm sorry Bells, you just scared me, and I don't know what got into me I just… I don't know."

My angel looked up at me and finally spoke in a whisper, "It's ok Edward, I just felt bored and so when you called my name, I decided to act cute." She looked down at the ground, and I brought her face back up, and it was the moment my green eyes met her smoldering brown eyes. Never have I felt such a spark with any woman before this. Bella seemed to be just as lost as I was. I carried her back to her bed and laid her down right next to me. We continued looking into each other's eyes, and some time in that time we both fell into a dreamless sleep, comforted by each other's presence.

The next morning, I woke up next to an angel, Bella was sleeping peacefully with her brown hair splayed all around her on the pillows, and she was smiling in her sleep. I broke out of my reverie when there was a knock on the door. I didn't know if Bella would mind me opening the door or not, but I didn't want to wake her up so I decided to take my chances. I walked towards the door and swung it open; it was a bellhop with a box tied with a ribbon and a Chanel bag. I was somewhat curious to know who had sent these expensive gifts to Bella, I wasn't jealous or anything, just plainly curious. And as they say, curiosity killed the cat. "Excuse me, do you have any idea who sent these up?" I asked the bellhop.

"Yes sir, it was a blonde guy with blue eyes, I didn't quite catch the name." answered the bellhop. That for some reason made my heart sink, how can so many guys know her, she just barely got to France. I put her "gifts" on the coffee table and sat down to admire the view outside, when my phone started ringing.

"EDWARD!" screamed Alice into my phone.

"Did Bella get the flowers I sent her? Because I had Jazz drop them off, you know since I didn't want to disturb you guys...So are you in love with her yet? EEEEEEEEHHHH i just knew you guys were meant to be..."

"ALICE!" I yelled into the phone, "Take a deep breath, gosh you killed my ears Ali."

"Sorry Edward, I was just excited to, well anyways tell Bella that the flowers are from you, and tell her that I will be there to dress her up for tonight! Ciao!"

With that said my hyper sister hung up the phone, and left me to think about what she had just said. I really like Bella, but I couldn't put aside the fact that there was something that either she was hiding, or something that maybe she was oblivious to.

"Edward? Are you in there?" came my sweet angel's voice.

"In here Bell."

I guess I had all the time in the world to figure out what was going to happen in the future, after all living in the present now and then was a good thing.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok, so once again I am very very sorry for just leaving like that, but I want to let all of you guys who have favorited this story, that I am indeed back and will hopefully be uploading more commonly.


End file.
